GravityStuck
by infiniteSymmetry
Summary: What happens when due to a dimensional crack caused by the one and only Bill Cipher the trolls appear in Gravity Falls? (Wow, I'm bad at summaries)
1. Introductions

"Dipper! Watch out!" Mabel called out to her twin, trying to grab his hand before he ran into one of the 12 humanoid figures ahead them which he had apparently not seen, but failed. The 12 year old boy in the pine tree hat collided with the... thing, knocking them both to the ground. "F***!" It exclaimed, swearing loudly. They were definitely not human, with their gray skin, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and candy corn like horns. The particular one that Dipper had knock into was rather short, maybe a bit taller than him, with nubby horns and a black sweater that had the Cancer sign on it. "GET THE F*** OFF ME, DUMBA**" The creature yelled. The shouting along with the swearing was enough for Dipper to stand back up quickly. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" The awkward preteen held out a hand to them, but when they didn't take it and got up on their own, he brought it back to his side with a cough. "So, uh, I'm Dipper and this is my twin sister, Mabel." The creatures seemed somewhat confused by the terms "twin sister", but didn't question it. "So, uh, what are your names? Assuming you have some." Dipper asked, not so subtly pulling out the Journal. "OF COURSE, WE HAVE NAMES, DUMB- WAIT, WHAT'S THAT?" The thing that Dipper had run into replied with obvious annoyance. One of the 11 behind him came up. They were obviously female, with a black shirt that had the Virgo sign on it and a bright red skirt. She had short hair and asymmetrical horns. "It Appears To Be A Book, Karkat." She tells him, pointing out the obvious. Mabel stifled an "aww" at what appeared to be the thing's name. Karkat. Car - Cat. So cute!

Dipper quickly put the book away into his vest. "Oh, it's, uh, nothing." He stammers and quickly changes the subject. "So, you said you guys have names... May I ask what they are?" Despite the swearing and insults, he tried to sound polite when he asked this. "UGH, FINE."

"THIS IS ARADIA." Karkat told the twins and motioned to a female one with long, messy hair and a tattered skirt. She had large, ram like horns that made Karkat's look pathetic. Her shirt had a dark red Aries sign on it. Unlike the rest of the creatures, her eyes were pure white. "hell0." She greeted them with a hollow voice. Dipper took a mental note of her name as Karkat went on the the next one.

"AND TAVROS." This one was a male with very wide horns. He wore a black jacket over his black shirt with a brown Taurus symbol on it. He gave a small wave to the twins.

"SOLLUX" Sollux was one of the tallest ones and had two horns on each side of his head. He wore a pair of red and blue glasses, which he thought was weird but didn't question it. His shirt had the Gemini sign on it in a mustard like color. "2up." He spoke with a lisp and it was evident in his voice that he didn't want to be here.

"NEPETA" This was one was a female who was about as tall as Karkat. She has short hair that was mostly covered by a bright blue hat. Her horns resembled cat ears and she wore an olive green coat over a black shirt with a Leo sign. One her hands was a pair of fingerless gloves and her shoes were the same color as her hat. ":33*ac gr33ts the two-" The cat like girl stops, noticing a disapproving look from one of the others in the back. Confused by her role playing, Dipper frowned and shrugged.

"KANAYA." Karkat motioned to the one who had spoken earlier. "Hello It's Nice To Meet You."

"THIS IS TEREZI." This one was a female with short hair and pointed red glasses. Her horns were short and sharp, sticking straight out. Her shirt had a teal Libra sign on it. Her shoes were bright red. She walked up to Dipper and licked his hat and Dipper pulled away, disgusted "Yuck, why would you do that?!" He took off his hat and wiped it off. "1T T4ST3S LIK3 BLU3B3RR1ES." Watching the scene, Karkat facepalmed.

"THIS IS SPIDER B****, AKA VRISKA." Vriska looked somewhat annoyed by Karkat's introduction. It was another girl, but she had long hair and one of her eyes had seven pupils. Her horns were asymmetrical, one looking like a claw, or maybe a can opener. She wore glasses and she had a dark gray jacket over a black shirt with a cobalt Scorpio sign on it. She gave a wave, but she had this confident and tricky expression that made Dipper rather uneasy. He decided quickly to stay away from her.

"EQUUIS." Dipper recognized him as the one who gave Nepeta that look. He was tall and muscular with a pair of cracked sunglasses. One is his horns were broken, but the other stook up like an arrow. He wore a black tank top with a cobalt Sagittarius sign. He was sweating, which both of the Pines twins found gross. "D- Hello. Do you have a fresh towel?" He asks. Dipper shakes his head, no. "Uh, no, sorry."

"GAMZEE." Next up was a clown like guy who was about as tall as Sollux. He had wild hair with two tall, wavy horns. He had white face paint on his face, excluding areas around his eyes and mouth. His black shirt had a purple Capricorn sign on it. His pants had lighter spots all over them. "WhAt'S uP, mOtHeRf***eRs?"

"UGH, THIS IS ERIDAN." The disgust in Karkat's voice was obvious when he introduced this one. Eridan was tall, maybe a bit shorter than Equuis. Unlike the so far introduced ones, instead of the slightly pointed ears, he had fin like things. His horns resembled Harry Potter's scar. He had a violet streak in his hair which was the same color as the Aquarius sign on his shirt. He wore glasses and a violet striped scarf. Along with a multitude of rings, he wore a violet cape. His pants were striped dark gray-blue and black. Eridan didn't give a real greeting, just a quiet but audible, "Landwwellers." He spoke in some unrecognizable accent and spoke somewhat snobbily, like Pacifica Northwest.

"AND, FINALLY, FEFERI." The last one was a female who had two tall horns that stood up and curved a bit in. She was similar to Eridan in the fact that she too had the fin things. Her hair was long and wild and she wore a tiara and some necklaces. She wore a sleeveless shirt that had a Pisces sign on it. She wore a pale colored skirt. ")(-EY!" She greets them excitedly.

Now that they were all introduced, Dipper had a question. "So, if you don't mind me asking, but what are you?"

"WE'RE TROLLS, IDIOT."


	2. The Mystery Shack

**I'm back with another chapter. (Finally, had quite a bit of writer's block with this one.) Hope you enjoy! 33**

Dipper nodded, pretending to understand. Trolls? Like the one under the bridge, or the internet kind? They looked like what he guessed to be the under the bridge type, but less hairy, but acted like internet trolls. Welp, he decided it was a completely different type of trolls. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard Mabel ask, "Do you guys have a place to stay? Or do you live in the woods?" Dipper looked at his sister with a slight frown. "We are not having them over." He stated with his noodle arms crossed. "I SAY WE DON'T STAY ANYWHERE NEAR THESE-" Karkat got cut off as Kanaya cut him hard in the stomach. "If You Have Shelter That You Are Willing To Offer, We Would Be Very Grateful." This along with Mabel's pleading look made Dipper sigh and give in. "Ok, fine. You guys can stay just for tonight" He glanced up at the darkening sky. "Just stay quiet; we can't wake Stan." The female troll guessed that "Stan" was probably like the twins' lusus but before she could clarify this, Terezi interrupted with, "W1LL YOU SHUT TH3 F*** UP SO W3 C4N GO 4LR34DY?"

Dipper quickly nodded and began leading the way toward the shack with Mabel walking beside him. "Mabel." He told her quietly. "We need to make sure that no one sees them." His twin sister replied with a comically serious nod. "Got it." She spoke as if it was the most important thing ever, which right now, it was.

By the time the large group made it to the Mystery Shack, it was completely dark. Dipper could hear talking from the trolls behind him, but Karkat's loud voice rose above the rest. "THIS PLACE IS F***ING WEIRD EVEN FOR A HUMAN HIVE." Dipper turned around with his finger over his lips, slightly annoyed. "shhhh" Thankfully, before the grouchy troll could reply, a shout came from within the Mystery Shack. Stan had probably stubbed his toe or the TV wouldn't change channel.  
Taking advantage of this disturbance, Dipper began to lead the group to the back porch. He turned to his sister with a plan. "You take the trolls up to the attic and I'll get the blankets and stuff." While Mabel lead the 12 trolls up the stairs into the attic, Dipper walked a bit down the hall to where a closet full of things like blankets, sheets, and pillowcases. From the living room, Stan looked away from the TV and over at his nephew, who was grabbing as many blankets as he could find. "Dipper, what are you doing?"

"I, uh, think it's going to be cold tonight, so I'm stocking up on blankets." Dipper replied quickly, making it up as he went.

Grunkle Stan looked skeptical about the answer that he was given. "Kid, it's the middle of summer, it won't get cold."

"But what if it does?" Was Dipper's response as he began taking the 12 blankets up to the attic.  
When he got up to the shabby attic the twins called their room, he looked around. Gamzee was holding Mabel's pet pig Waddles out to Tavros. "HeY tAvBrO, lOoK aT tHiS lItTlE mOtHeRf*****." The shorter troll replied with giving the pig a pat on the head. "iT'S,uH,rEALLY CUTE." By Mabel's bed, Kanaya was going through the 12 year old's sweaters with disgust on her face. "This Fashion Sense Is Absolutely Horrible." She exclaimed, holding up a glittery purple one with a pink cat face on it and the words "MEOW WOW" in all caps and pink. Terezi had taken one of Mabel's stuffed animals and hanged it from one of the beams in the room, having found it guilty of some crime. Mabel was with Karkat and Nepeta. Karkat was loudly telling Mabel about something called "QUADRANTS" and she listened intently. Meanwhile, the female cat troll was looking over the human girl's miniature replica of Gravity Falls that she used for Matchmaking, making her own ships. Vriska, on the other side of the room, was watching a rather large spider climb up the the wall. Aradia was examining some notes that Dipper had left around about the weird things he had encountered and experienced here in Gravity Falls. Feferi was looking at a stuffed fish that was left on the floor. "W)(y isn't it moving? 38(" Eridan was hate-flirting with Sollux, who looked annoyed by this. He caught sight of Dipper and used him as an excuse to get away from the fish troll. "Hey a**hole, ii2 there a computer here?" When Dipper shook his head no, the gold blooded troll muttered "Dammiit." Under his breath. "Sorry." He apologized quickly and went over to his twin sister. "Hey, can you help me set up the blankets?" He asked her, cutting Karkat off midsentence. "HEY F***A**, I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF TALKING." He snapped at Dipper, annoyed. He gave an apologetic shrug as Mabel agreed to help him. "We can get back to this once me and Dipper set this up." She told him. While this was happening, Nepeta had updated Mabel's matchmaking table with the quadrants included. She had placed Dipper with Candy in the flushed section and Grunkle Stan and Lazy Susan in the pale one. She managed to find another Dipper and placed him along with Robbie in the caliginous section. It wasn't long before the blankets were set up on the floor and Mabel had went down and grabbed some pillows. Thankfully, Stan was asleep by the time she had gotten them. The places that the trolls would sleep were scattered about the room in a completely random manner.


	3. A new kid?

"Attention everyone!" Mabel called out upon Dipper's request. "Thank you, you can go back to Kit Kat or whatever his name is now." Walking back to where Karkat and Nepeta were sitting, the preteen corrected her twin. "His name is Karkat." She was given a nod in response from her sibling as he went on. "Now that I have your attention, I can say what the..." He struggled for the word for a second, before deciding. "guidelines for tonight are. You may choose where you sleep and do whatever as long as you aren't loud. Any questions?" With no immediate response, the preteen jumped down from his bed and kicked off his shoes. With a yawn, he took off his navy blue vest and tried to settle under his covers on the squeaky bed. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to settle down enough to sleep; it was too loud as some of the trolls argued over sleeping spots. However, it didn't last long, maybe around five minutes. Sitting up, he looked around the filled attic. In the corner, Karkat had claimed an area and Nepeta wasn't far away. A couple feet away, Terezi had claimed a sleeping area with one of the few designed blankets. It's main color was red with a large ice blue dragon printed on it. Across the room, parallel to her, Vriska had claimed a black blanket. Maybe about a yard and a half away, Eridan was on a brightly colored blanket with pale circles. A couple feet away was Feferi, who was closest to Sollux. The rest were positioned around, not too close to anyone, but not that far, except for Tavros, who placed himself away from people because of his oversized horns. Mabel was not yet in bed, but suggesting things to do. It was obvious that she thought of this as a huge sleepover as she was suggesting things like pillow fights and scary stories. Vriska seemed particularly interested in this . "Scary stories? I think we should to that." She replied to Mabel with a glint to her eyes that may be scarier than the story she's about to tell. Dipper couldn't hear what she was saying because of the low, ominous tone she was using but it was obviously scary. Eridan was obviously scared, but tried to play it off cool and failed completely. Karkat was scared and didn't even tried to hide it. Terezi looked almost bored, sitting back in a comfortable position. Aradia was listening intently, seeming to be more interested than scared. Tavros was listening with almost as obvious as Eridan's but not quite fear. Feferi seemed scared and was holding onto Sollux, who barely seemed fazed by Vriska's story. Nepeta looked like she was paying more attention to Karkat, who was sitting next to her, than the scary story, so needless to say she wasn't that scared. Kanaya was listening politely, though she seemed a bit scared. The jade blood did well keeping it hidden. Equius was listening and tried to not let anyone see that he was scared, though by the amount of times he would ask Mabel for a fresh towel, it was almost obvious he was. Gamzee was chilling next to Tavros, seemingly unfazed, giving his friend occasional reassurances.  
After that, they had a pillow fight in which Equius did not participate as he was too strong and may hurt someone. It wasn't long after that, everyone went to bed. Dipper sighed with relief. When basically everyone was asleep, the younger Pines twin decides to go get some water, but stopped seeing a pair of tired looking eyes watching him. He recognized them as Karkat's mainly just by where they were which was in the corner. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Dipper was given a short, simple answer. "NO." The human just shrugged. "Suit yourself." And he did go down l, get water and went back to bed, where the occasional hOnK from Gamzee didn't keep him up.  
Around three am, a loud crash accompanied by the sound of glass breaking woke everyone but Eridan up. Dipper shot up, instantly awake. Instead of the bat, or maybe an eye-bat, he was surprised(to say the least) to see a boy maybe a year older than the twins fly through the triangle shaped window and hit a beam. Despite the darkness, Dipper could make make out a few details about him. He had black hair that stuck out weirdly and wore bright blue pajamas. The pajamas had a windsock like hood that stuck out when he flew in and hit a beam. Flew in. The kid could FLY. Dipper threw off his blanket and before he could go up to the kid or at least get the Journal, he heard Karkat say, "EGBERT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The boy replied with a chuckle. "Karkat? Is that you?" The troll rolled his eyes. "YES, DUMBASS, NOW WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
"I could ask you the same thing." He replied back with a joking tone to his voice. Karkat groaned. It was this time when Dipper chose to stand up. "Excuse me, but who are you?"  
The kid kinda floats down on to the wooden floor, somehow not landing on a troll. "Oh, I'm John! What about you?"

 **I apologize for the wait on this, i had some serious writers block while writing this and i actually finished it like a month ago, but was a lazy asshole and didn't post it.**


	4. - IMPORTANT UPDATES-

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI will not be continuing this fanfiction/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I know that people emhave /embeen enjoying this but I'm just not feeling the motivation to continue writing as I have been spending more time thinking about other things recently including a series of one-shots based on the "hubba tester" in Fire Emblem: Awakening. I admit, I am rather disappointed by the fact this story will go unfinished but y'know.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"I deeply apologize for this /p  
p style="text-align: center;" emstrong~ Sym signing out/strong/em/p 


End file.
